Ozpin
Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin is introduced in "Ruby Rose", inquiring Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. Ozpin's notably, and constantly seen walking around with his cane. Appearance Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. Personality Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick, as well as the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for the Beacon Academy Initiation, that he has no problem for the most part with putting students at his school in mortal danger, given the right reasons or to accomplish something. Ozpin is humble, admitting that he has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, he possesses a more caring side, comforting Ruby and assuring her that her appointment as team leader was not a mistake. Ozpin is also seen to care for the well being of his students, as seen with Blake Belladonna when he told her if she needs to tell him anything, she needs only ask and should not hesitate to do so. Ozpin is also shown to harbor a respect for the Faunus, something which was made clear during his conversation with Blake, yet is highly aware of the racial discrimination they suffer from humans. Ozpin can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang Xiao Long in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", Ozpin did not seem himself while giving his speech to the incoming students, implying that he may usually be livelier than he was at the time. Abilities and Powers Though nothing about Ozpin's physical capabilities are known, his weapon of choice appears to be his cane, which probably has been weaponized. During the ending credits of "The Badge and The Burden", a handguard of sorts can be seen that almost matches the one on his cane. Ozpin is a capable strategist and leader. He has the ability to persuade even volatile personalities to co-operate with his plans and knows the right balance of firmness and kindness to get the desired results from his subordinates. He is also flexible enough to 'bend the rules' if he feels the situation requires it as shown in "Field Trip". Trivia *Ozpin alludes to the titular character from The Wizard of Oz. **The initials of the Wizard's name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Digg, spell OZPINHEAD, which may be the origin of Ozpin's name, as well as his position as headmaster of Beacon Academy. *Monty released an image detailing the color-naming rule of RWBY, stating "Thus all the names in RWBY (Minus Ozpin... for reasons....) follow this rule."''RWBY'' Naming RulesMonty Oum's Twitter **In "Field Trip", Ozpin reveals that the naming rules have been a naming tradition in Remnant because of a war that ended almost eighty years before the events of the series. *Ozpin's voice actor, Shannon McCormick, said, "Ozpin obviously takes his coffee black", jokingly noting that there's never any cream or sugar around him when he pours a cup.[https://youtu.be/SYTjP-K6GO0?t=709 RWBY AfterBuzz TV] (11:49) He also noted that, by the sound effect used in "It's Brawl in the Family" as the headmaster sloshes his coffee, he drinks iced coffee. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSRZer1pm7I&t=35m48s RWBY Volume 3 Afterbuzz TV 1] Gray Haddock, however, has noted that this interpretation of the sound design is not true. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW9ONvrvgt4&feature=youtu.be RWBY Volume 3 Afterbuzz TV 2] *Shannon has cited Charles Dance's portrayal of Tywin Lannister from the American television series Game of Thrones as an inspiration for Ozpin's voice, despite their being very different characters from one another.[https://youtu.be/SYTjP-K6GO0?t=875 RWBY AfterBuzz TV] (14:35) *Ozpin was originally going to be voiced by Monty Oum. **Matt Hullum also read for Ozpin before the part went to Shannon McCormick.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dleqek092RM RWBY Pre-Show Live Stream] *A silhouette of Ozpin appears in the DVD and Blu-ray exclusive World of Remnant episode, "Aura", while the narrator says "With enough training and focus, a user's Aura can turn them into something much more than just a man". *He seems familiar with Crescent Rose as he seemed surprised that someone as young as Ruby Rose could wield it, citing it as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". **Given Ruby's statement that she designed Crescent Rose, he was likely referring to scythes in general. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen